Scream Baby, Scream: Til Death Do us Party
by KodyVoorhees7
Summary: Jason Voorhees and Valken thought their problems were all over. They're wrong-- DEAD wrong.


Scream, Baby, Scream

Part 3: Happily Ever Cadaver

**The short, lithe blonde raced around in the woods. Her gray eyes were welling with fearful tears, her blue dress torn and bloodstained. She wouldn't let those evil people get her, no! Even the girl seemed crazy, but you'd have to be, to be dating a man that deranged. Suddenly she slammed into someone. THE MAN. There he was, 6'6", with a huge machete in his hands. The girl scrambled backwards, until she bumped into another pair of combat boots. That was the last thing she saw before her head was cut off.**

……………

I sigh and heft my machete back into my belt. Jason cocks his head at me. _Good job_.

I nod, take off my hockey mask, and relax. Finally, that stupid party's all finished. You'd think that these kids would be smart enough to RESEARCH where they'd be staying the next 2 weeks, but obviously not.

I look up at Jason and smile. "You ready to go home?"

He nods, and we set off towards the abandoned camp. Yeah, that's right; I'm the gothic girlfriend of Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake killer.

I don't know how much more clearer I can make that.

We get closer to the cabins, which seem to get farther and farther away with every step I take.

Jason notices me stumbling and stops. _You ok?_

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I trip and land on the soft dirt. Jason instantly drops to his haunches beside me. He uses his middle and index fingers to tilt my head up towards his.

"Mng…Jason, I'm….fine…"

He picks me up and cradles me close to his chest like I'm a baby. _You need sleep_.

I nod slowly and bury my face into his chest. I'm 25 and I'm acting so helpless…I shouldn't be! Not even after what happened last week!

Jason sets me down on my bed, leans in and….falls over!?

"Jason!?" I sit up in shock and grab him.

Thankfully he just seems to be sleeping. As I get up to shake him awake, I fall to my knees, trying to break off the sudden haze. It doesn't work.

My eyes open up to the sight of a boiler room. A blood red, super-hot boiler room.

"What the fuck…" I also appear to be tied up on a vertical metal table, wearing a knee length black nightgown.

There's only one asshole in the world that would do this…

Steven.

The so called 'friend' who killed Jason last year and ruined my life, then last WEEK tried to get rid of Jason again.

I just then realize that Jason's not here. My eyes widen and I start to struggle against the ropes. "Jason! Aw shit…Jason!"

"He's not here." Steven steps out of the shadows, wearing tattered clothes, blonde hair scraggly, and twisted scars all over his face from Jason shoving his head into a wall.

"You bastard! Where the fuck is Jason!?"

"Oh, you mean lover boy. He's not HERE. He's with Freddy. They've got their own issues to work through. But for now, it's just you and me."

"You sick asshole, I'll MURDER you when I get out of here!"

He waves a finger at me. "No, you won't. Not if you want to be with Jason before he dies."

I freeze in terror. "No."

"Oh yes. He'll die, there's no escaping that. But YOU have a choice. Face me, Valken. LOOK AT ME! Your stupid monster boyfriend took you from me, and now I'll take you from him."

I spit at his feet. Suddenly pain attacks my entire body.

"Feel that pain? That's the pain that Jason has felt throughout his LIFE. I believe that was a bullet to the stomach."

I hiss and glare at him, long black hair falling over my face.

"You always were so unique. Gothic, loved heavy metal, none of that romantic crap, and you LOVED ghost stories," Steven muses, deep in thought. "Did you know that before I staked Jason to the floor, I told him that you hated him and wanted to run away? It's a total lie, of course, you're bloody NUTS about that monster. But he almost believed me. Did he ever tell you that? Oh, I'm sorry, he can't TALK, that's right."

"You DIDN'T! You ASSHOLE! I LOVE Jason, why the hell would you TELL him that!?"

Steven shrugs. Another spasm of pain goes through my body, so bad that I can't STAND it.

"That right there was getting shot twice and being set on fire."

I bow my head and wait for the pain to subside. "Look Steven, I'm sorry, but I don't love you! I can't help that I fell in love with him!" My eyes close, and my heart pounds. I can feel that small ache for Jason's love right now.

Steven laughs. "Right, it's all MY fault!"

"No one ever said that it was! Just LET IT GO, Steven. Let it go. Jason could care less about you! He didn't know that you liked me and neither did I!"

Steven jerks my head up. "WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM!?"

"I see a fucking HEART, Steven! Which is more than I can say for you."

Spasms of pain wrack my body once again, this time 10X worse and agonizing. I scream as loud as I can, "JASON!!"

…………….

_Freddy lunges at me, claws catching on my black heavy duty jacket. I swing out with my machete, but only manage to make a cut in Freddy's arm._

_"What is it Jason, can't bring your A-game!?"_

_I swing out again._

_"So close Jason! If you keep fighting like this, you'll NEVER see Valken before you die!"_

_Valken?_

_I freeze and Freddy stabs his knives into my stomach. "Come on Jason! She's so CLOSE!"_

_I manage to get a close hit near Freddy's face. _

_I HAVE to help Valken…I LOVE her…Valken where are you!?_

…………….

I'm screaming from even more pain. "STOP, STEVEN! STOP NOW! PLEASE GOD JUST STOP!"

"Oh, I'll stop, you bitch. But maybe you should open your eyes."

I do, and almost scream again.

Camp Crystal Lake, 1958. Cut green grass, freshly painted cabins, non rotted/vandalized sign, the works! But there's something in the back of my mind that tells me something's off…something…

It dawns on me the moment I look at the lake. "Oh my god. This is the year that Jason drowned!"

"Exactly!" Steven hisses into my ear. "I'm gonna make you watch him die!"

"Not on my watch, you bastard!" I kick backwards but hit nothing. Oddly enough, I'm still restrained. "The counselors! Where…where…JASON!"

A kid, scrawny, pale, very slightly deformed races by, followed by a bunch of camp kids.

Some of the boys have sticks, and the girls have rocks.

Oh no…oh NO!

I swallow back the rising bile and blink away my tears of panic. "Jason!"

He races over and looks at me, terror apparent in those eyes I've come to love. "Are you gonna help me?" his voice is hard to make out.

"Yes Jason, I'm gonna help you, I'll help, just stay with me Jason!"

"Who you talking too, freak!?"

"Yeah freak, who you talking to?!"  
He looks back at me.

"Jason, I'll help! I promise! Just grab onto my leg Jason, just grab-"

It's too late. The kids drive Jason away, and herd him toward the lake.

"JASON!!!!"

I struggle against the iron grip. "LET ME GO- JASON!!!

He tries to run back towards me, eyes terrified. His one word that he yells out is the word that will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life if I don't help him. "HELP!"

I scream and try to yank my way out.

Suddenly, a splash of water alerts me to the inevitable.

"Stay down freak boy!"

"Yeah, get away from the dock, freak boy!"

"STUPID FREAK!"

"He can't swim, Steven! You bastard! LET ME GO! He can't…JASON!"

I collapse onto my knees, as the kids all race away from the dock. "Jason…"

My tears taste like death. The salts stinging my lips.

I close my eyes. I don't want to see this place, this hell that Steven took me too. Why…why Jason? Why couldn't he be offered all that I was?

Steven pokes me in my back, hard. "Oh get up Valken, you look stupid."

I get up, not seeing anything. I don't care if we're back in the boiler room, I'll kill this mother fucker! My eyes are blind with rage, and I feel strength in me I wasn't sure I had.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I said get up. You look stupid. We all know what happens next. Mom goes nuts, Jason doesn't die-"

I grab Steven by the collar of his hobo-tastic clothes. "SHE DID IT BECAUSE SHE LOVED HIM, YOU IDIOT!"

He grins at me. "You really think you love Jason? Come on, he can't even do anything besides kiss and cuddle. You know you want-"

I shove his arm into a white hot pipe. "Where is Jason, Steven?"

"I don't kn-"

"TELL ME!" I shove the arm harder. The smell of his melted flesh is disgusting. Bloods leaking onto the pipe, starting an angry hissing sound.

"Down those stairs…to the, ARGH, left…"

"Thanks." I let him go.

The moment I turn around, he twists off a sharp piece of pipe. In one fluid motion, I shove him, using the strength in my hips, into a complicated network of the white hot pipes.

Don't try this at home.

I careen down the steps.

……………..

_Freddy executes another stab into my head. "GOTCHA- wait, what's that smell?"_

_I spot Valken just as she slams into Freddy. "SHUT UP!"_

_She looks up at me, eyes tear filled. She's been crying. A lot. "Please Jason. Make him suffer, for me."_

_Well, she asked so politely…._

_I throw Freddy into a boiler, and use my machete as a spear to impale him to it. This is kinda similar to how I died last year. But hell, its good enough for me._

_He jerks around, giving me allowance to stab him straight through the head until he stops moving._

_Valken tosses herself into my arms, clinging to me as though I'm her harbor. She's also muttering 'I love you' over and over. _

_I love you too, don't cry, I don't want you to cry, please, I love you…_

"_Jason, I want to stay your girlfriend forever and ever. I love you, Jason Voorhees. Please take me home…"_

_oh no, my bloodstained workgloves are touching her…Valken, I'm sorry…_

_we both close our eyes to our cabin. She's still clinging to me._

_Why can't I tell her I love her back?_

_But for now, our problems are over. She's gonna be able to stay with me, here at Crystal Lake. She's perfect…._

_I wish I could tell you more. _


End file.
